The American Revolution
by SunshineDasies11
Summary: Lily Evans is living the the late 1700s in Revolutionary America. Her father is one of the rebel leaders in Boston. But what happens when he becomes arrested for treason and an officer is put inside your own home? Full summary inside.


Lily Evans is living the the late 1700s during the time of the Revolutionary War with the American colonies and Great Britain. Her father is one of the rebel leaders in Boston. But what happens when he becomes arrested for treason and an officer is put into your home? What happens if you fall in love that officer and would do anything to reverse it? James Potter is that officer. And he'll do anything to keep her love. Things become difficult as the war comes to a close and the British army becomes desperate. Will their love survive or will it just end with the war?

I went back and edited the original because I wasn't to happy with it and I needed to add one more character. Hopefully this one's better.

Enjoy!

&&&

October 19 1773

Dear Dorcas,

We have finally reached the colonies and have been here for, more or less, a week. It has only been several months since we left England but it feels like many long years have passed since then.

I do have so much to tell you, Dory. When we were leaving England, summer had barely begun. Here, winter is now fast approaching. It appears to me that the weather changed drastically while I was onboard the ship.

It was terribly crowded, Dory, like you wouldn't believe. Petunia's lucky. She decided to stay for finishing school instead of coming with us.. There are all sorts of bugs and smells and she wouldn't have liked it. Fortunately for us, Father's influence in London got us slightly more comfortable sleeping quarters.

Now, I suppose you're asking, how I could ever have fun on a boat like this? Never fear, Dory, because I did have fun and lots of it. Mother met this nice widow and her two children, a boy and a girl. His name is Thomas Vance and is several years older than we are. He's very quiet and shy and he's got a serious look about him. The girl is Emmeline Vance and she's the same age as us. She's very loud and tends to act first, think later. But you would've liked her, Dory. She reminds me of you.

They're currently staying at their Uncle's home until they can get a house of their own set up. As for us, we are staying at a local tavern and it's probably the most respectable one you can find in Boston. Mother dragged us around for half the night before she settled for this one. I was dead tired by the time we settled down. Mrs. Vance and Mr. Vance – Emmeline's uncle – offered us a room at their home but Father declined. The Vance's have a small enough home as it is and Mr. Vance is not married. Father doesn't think it very proper for us to stay with them when he is still a bachelor and Mrs. Vance a widow.

Father plans to start a small store as soon as he gets a house built for us. Mother thinks it is a foolish idea for there are many small stores located in Boston. He wants to put it just outside of Boston, close to where we are going to build our home. Mother suspects it will not do very well because there are not a lot of people living in that area of Boston.

Remember Dory, the rumors about the small rebellion in the colonies? Well, they are all true. I have seen it for myself. The colonists are all mad at the King and are divided. Half of them are still loyal to the crown and the locals call them "Tories." It sounds rather unsympathetic, doesn't it? The other half are what Father calls "patriots." Since we are new arrivals from England, we were poorly treated by the residents of Boston who are patriots. The younger children threw rocks as we passed by and mocked our accents. I questioned Father about this and he said it was because they had been in American longer than we have. They have been raised to hate their Mother Country. Yet, I think he admires the patriots all the same.

Thomas, Emmeline, and I are to return to school next week. I am not very excited to return to school after months of being in a boat. It was nice not goigng to school. And after my encounter with those horrible children, I'm not sure I will be very welcome. Thomas and Emmeline will be with me at least, so I will not be alone. Oh, now more than ever, I wish you were here with me, Dory! You have always made me laugh and now I feel like I need it more than ever!

Farewell and respond soon!

_Lily Evans_

On December 16, 1773, fifty Boston residents dressed as Mohawks were led by Samuel Adams to Griffin's Wharf where they proceeded to dump three hundred and forty-two chests of tea into Boston Harbor. Lily Evans' father was among them.

This act was done in protest to the tea tax set down by King George and the Parliament in London and was later remembered as the Boston Tea Party. London, in their own turn, shut down Boston Harbor and passed the Intolerable Acts. It proved to be little threat to Boston, however, for the surrounding colonies had heard of their plight and sent supplies to help. Helpless to do anything, Parliament lifted the Intolerable Acts and opened up the harbor again but kept the Tea Tax.

Two years later, in 1775, the colonies began the American Revolution at Lexington and Concord, eager to sever ties between their country and England. Crossings between the two countries were limited and often had to be made in secret.

In 1778, the Evans' made one final trip to London to see their eldest daughter, Petunia Evans, wed to Vernon Dursley.

_Spring 1781_

"Ooh, look at that one!" Emmeline Vance whispered excitedly as she pointed out a passing soldier. "They certainly don't make them like that here!"

Beside her, Lily Evans could hardly refrain from rolling her eyes. "Emmeline, your comment would have been more interesting had it not been the fiftieth time you've mentioned it! Besides, they're really no better looking than the ones here."

"Oh, hush, Lily," Emmeline replied. "You enjoy coming here as much as I do."

Lily hid a smile as the two continued to spy on the soldiers' camp. A new regiment had arrived from London earlier that day and once night had fallen, the two girls had successfully managed to sneak out of their houses. As a rule, girls were not supposed to be out after dark without an escort for fear of being in danger. Emmeline often tossed those rules aside and went forward without thought.

Emmeline unsuccessfully hid a yawn. "Let's go. We can come back some other night. And they're bound to come to town anyway."

Lily whole heartedly agreed. Her father was one of those who were in charge of rebellion information in the war. He hated the British passionately and Lily could scarcely imagine his horror if he found out about what she did in her spare time.

Upon reaching Boston, Lily and Emmeline went their separate ways; Emmeline to her uncle's tavern to work and Lily home and her warm bed. Mr. Vance frowned upon the idea of Emmeline working in a tavern with a bunch of drunk soldiers but he never said anything. He held George Vance in high respect and would never do anything to offend him.

Lily smiled as she approached her friendly looking home. The Evans' house was probably one of the more elaborate houses on the street. It was an elegant two story home made entirely of brick with a white picket fence around it. The yard was kept clean and flowers sprung from the beds by the house. A brick walkway led from the door up to the street. Lily was very proud of ther house. It had taken an incredibly long time to build but the finished product was the pride of the street. As she sauntered up the pathway, she patted the fence once. This was a happy place to live.

She hesitated for a moment when she reached the front door. Placing an ear against it, she listened intently for any sign of her father. If he was home, she'd be forced to sneak in the back way and somehow manage to creep upstairs. He disapproved of her evening walks.

Hearing nothing, Lily opened the front door gently. Her mother had been asleep when she had left and Mr. Evans had been eating supper in the kitchen. With any luck, Mrs. Evans would still be asleep and Mr. Evans would be snoring gently in front of the fireplace.

The fire was lit and was gently roaring in the grate. The rocking chair was in front of the fireplace and was rocking gently. Her mother was still sleeping. Lily started tiptoeing past the rocking chair when a sharp voice spoke up.

"Lily, this has really got to stop."

Lily jumped about a foot into the air. "Mama, you scared me!"

Mrs. Evans got out of the chair. "You don't need to tell me that, Lily. But don't you be trying to change the subject, young lady. I know where you've been and I want you to stop."

"There's no harm in it, Mama," Lily protested. "We've never even been caught."

Mrs. Evans gave her a disapproving glance. "It's not just that you're sneaking up to that camp every couple days, Lily. You are bound to get caught one of these days. Besides, there are rules that you are supposed to follow. They were put down for your safety."

"Rules are stupid," Lily muttered.

"But they might save your life," Mrs. Evans snapped. She sighed deeply. "I really don't want to argue about this with you, Lily. Just promise me that you won't go sneaking off again."

Lily nodded reluctantly, mentally crossing her fingers. There was no possible chance that Mrs. Evans would keep her from sneaking off to visit the camp.

Mrs. Evans looked at her carefully. "Are you hungry, Lily? You didn't eat too much at supper."

"I'm fine, Mama. Just tired, that's all."

Mrs. Evans nodded, "Alright then. You go upstairs and get some sleep."

"Where's Papa?" Lily asked as she started up the stairs. "He was here a couple hours ago."

Mrs. Evans sighed again. "Patrick Henry stopped by and told your father that some urgent news had come in from New York. I can't imagine what they have to talk about at this hour."

Lily shrugged. "They're just trying to win the war, Mama."

Mrs. Evans grunted. "Get themselves killed is more like it."

"Mama!"

"That's the truth, Lily, so don't you contradict me. There's no use denying it anymore. Half the men they send out there end up dead and the other half come home injured with their limbs missing." Mrs. Evans shook her head.

Lily cocked her head to one side. "That wasn't a very pleasant image."

"What did you expect? War's not a pleasant thing to begin with. Never has, never will." Mrs. Evans peered through the window. "Oh, there's your father coming about the walk now."

The door opened and presented Mr. Evans. He was a tall man, with thinning, gray hair and clear, blue eyes. His whole face was lit up with the delight of good news. Though he was not a large man, to Lily, it appeared as though he filled the whole doorway.

"Charles, it's almost ten."

"Er ‒ yes, it is, my dear," Mr. Evans said, looking at his wife guiltily, his stature seeming to shrink considerably.

Mrs. Evans surveyed him critically then smiled slightly. "Come, tell us what happened. We can tell your bursting to tell us." She settled down comfortably in her rocking chair and picked up her knitting.

Lily, all weariness forgotten, quickly chimed in, "Oh, please does tell us, Papa!'

Mr. Evans laughed. "Let a fellow catch his breath first!" He thought deeply. "Well, we got some good and bad news from New York. That couldn't be helped, of course. Bad news first." His eyes darted once to Mrs. Evans. "There isn't enough – er – men in the war serving." He caught sight of Mrs. Evans' knitting. "Who's that for, Isabel?"

"The Marshes are expecting soon," Mrs. Evans replied. "I thought I'd knit something for the baby."

Mr. Evans nodded. "I'm sure Marsh and his wife would appreciate that." He cleared his throat once. "Yes, I think they'd like that very much."

"Don't you change the subject on us, Charles Evans," Mrs. Evans said. "Either you tell us or you don't. It's that simple."

"Yes, yes, of course. Ah, at the meeting tonight, we've agreed to run those lobster backs out of town."

Mrs. Evans gave a sound of disbelief. "Oh, really? Then what were those other meetings about, I wonder?"

Lily stifled a giggle. Mr. Evans continued on as though he hadn't heard her. "It is only doubt that is keeping us from winning this war. There's not enough faith. There are not enough men willing to serve their country!"

"Oh?" Mrs. Evans eyes flashed dangerously. "And who exactly do you propose to recruit? Old men and young boys? There not much use to an army that can barely afford to feed itself." Mrs. Evans' eyes filled up with tears. "Do you plan on sending yourself to war, Charles?" She sniffed loudly. "I don't think I can bear the thought of losing you."

Mr. Evans became very serious, the twinkle in his eyes disappearing. "Lily, go upstairs," he said sharply.

Lily obeyed without question and got up from her seat on the stairs. Once she was out of sight of her parents' vision, she sat down once again and eavesdropped on the conversation below.

"What's the matter, Isabel?" Mr. Evans voice was soft.

"I went to go see him today," Mrs. Evans replied quietly.

"What did he say?"

Mrs. Evans sniffed loudly. "It's very serious. There can't be too many months left now."

"I'm sorry, Isabel. I need to stay home more often." There was a loud sigh. "Just – just keep doing what you're doing now, keep seeing him. There has to be a change in the outcome." There was a pause. "Come on, Isabel. Let's get you to bed."

One of her parents took out the fire and the house was suddenly enclosed in darkness. Lily slowly got up and went to her room. She lit up a candle and set it one the dresser for a small amount of light.

When she saw the bed, she remembered she was tired and quickly starting getting ready for bed. Once she was in her nightdress, she sat in front of the mirror and began combing her hair.

Lily Evans was a very pretty girl though she often thought the opposite. Her eyes were emerald green and it was one of Lily's prettiest features. They accented her slim face and gave it more color, for she was naturally pale. Her hair was a pretty dark red, which Mrs. Evans suspected came out of the Irish side of her family. It was long, reaching about midpoint on her back. Her face was littered with freckles but they were invisible unless seen up close.

In a short amount of time, Lily was done with her hair and climbed into bed. Once she had blown out the candle, her thoughts drifted towards the conversation that she had overheard. She didn't have much time to go over it for she fell asleep almost at once.

The birds outside of Lily's window woke her up the next morning. Her first thought was to throw something at them so she could get some more sleep. She decided against it and slowly got ready for the day. She picked out a clean dress at random and threw it on. She carelessly did her hair, throwing it into a messy bun. Surveying herself in the mirror, she nodded her approval and went downstairs.

Nobody was there and Lily had expected as much. Mr. Evans spent most of his mornings in the store and in the afternoons Lily took over. Mrs. Evans shopped around in Boston, visiting with friends.

Lily smiled slightly as she thought of her father's store. Mrs. Evans still held with the fact that it was the worst idea he had ever thought of. It had never done particularly well but when the war had started, business had started to decline. In the next few months, Mrs. Evans supposed, they would be forced to declare bankrupt and close the store down.

Lily rummaged around in the kitchen looking for something that looked tasty. Finding nothing, she turned to leave and noticed the scrap of paper lying on the table lying next to a plate of bread and butter. Frowning, Lily bit into her pitiful breakfast, reading the letter as she left the kitchen.

_Lily,_

_Your father __mentioned that he would like you to come before noon at the shop today. You can have dinner with him. He's going to be closing shop up early today so you can go visit Emmeline. I'm going into central Boston to see some friends and I won't be back until late. Get supper for you and your father._

Curious as to what her father could possibly want so early in the morning, Lily quickly finished eating her meager meal on the way to the store. It was a short walk, about ten minutes or so from home. Lily supposed she was lucky in that fact. The shopping district of Boston was far from most people's home and it took half a day to get there and back home.

The shopping district was only on two different streets in Boston. Because business had been slowing down considerably, most stores had been forced to close. Those that managed to stay open had to raise their prices in order to make a profit.

Lily walked quickly passed the bakery shop, it's delicious smells tempting her to buy something. She would come back later for dinner.

At _Evans' Store_, the door was already open, inviting any non-existant passerby inside. Lily gladly stepped out of the hot sun into the welcome shade.

"Papa?" Lily called out as she walked past the fruits and vegetables. "I'm here!"

Mr. Evans came bustling out of the back room, wiping his hands on a cloth. Lily noticed he looked distracted and his eyes kept darting around nervously. "Good, good," he said when he saw her. "Watch the counter, help any who come in. I'll be with you in a second." He disappeared into the back room.

Lily shook her head, confused and tossed it aside. Seeing nothing to do, she began to tidy up the counter, which was littered with paper everywhere. From somewhere up in the front of the store, several pairs of feet could be heard running up the aisles.

One small face peered at her over the counter. Lily immediately recognized who it was. It was the youngest Brookes daughter. Where one of them was, the other three were certainly sure to follow.

"Good morning, Miss Evans," chorused two voices. They were the twins, Daniel and Michael, who were eight.

"Good morning, Daniel. Good morning, Michael. How may I help you today?'

Clarissa, ten years old and the eldest child, smiled widely. "May we buy some candy, Miss Evans?"

"You may," Lily replied. With prices being what they were, even candy had become more expensive. While every other store had raised the prices of its candy, Mr. Evans had remained adamant that the price of candy be the same. For that reason, most children came to _Evans' Store_ to buy their candy where it was a penny for four pieces of candy.

After she helped the Brookes children with their candy, Lily was remained with nothing to do. She kept wondering when her father would make his appearance again, but his back door remained closed. As it turned out, a second gradually became an hour and a half; it was noon before Mr. Evans came out to the counter again.

"Busy day?" he asked conversationally.

Lily shook her head.

Mr. Evans sighed. "Pity. Oh well, it was to be expected. I don't think I can afford to keep this place running much longer. Well, follow me. I've got dinner ready in the back. Go lock the front door and then we'll eat."

Lily complied and then followed after her father into the back room. On the small table lay a small meal of sandwiches, something Mrs. Evans must have packed earlier that morning. Lily sat down and began eating eagerly. The slice of bread she had eaten for breakfast seemed like ages ago.

Mr. Evans sat down across from her and ate, though more slowly than Lily. He looked anxious and it seemed as though he were forcing himself to eat. There was no talking between the two of them and the silence was overbearing.

When Mr. Evans had finally eaten as much as he could chew, he cleared his throat loudly.

"I'm glad you came here this morning," he began. "It makes me proud to know that you can handle this type of job."

Lily said nothing, just stared at her father curiously. She had no idea what this was leading up to.

"Unfortunately, I can no longer keep up with what this store demands." He sighed deeply. "It's costing too much and I have no money to pay the renters."

"So, you want me to find a job?" Lily asked puzzled. "To help pay for the store?"

"Yes," Mr. Evans replied slowly, "and no. I have already found you a job. But the money will not go to the store. It will be used to take care of your mother and you."

"And you to, right?'

Mr. Evans cleared his throat. "No, Lily, not me. I'm afraid there's been a leak in the council in town."

Lily's eyes widened. "What?"

Mr. Evans nodded his head helplessly. "I don't know who it is or why they did it but the British are on alert. They know, Lily. They'll be after me before nightfall." He moaned. "You're mother was right. This will be the death of me."

Lily shook her head fiercely. "Don't say things like that, Papa. You're not going to die! Don't you remember what you said last night? About faith?"

"No, Lily, it's too late for that. You must pay attention to what I say. No, don't interrupt me. What I say is going to be important. The British are without a doubt going to arrest me within the next several days. Once they do, they will show me or anyone else no mercy. Do not get in their way. They will not hesitate in killing you or your mother. I am going to die, Lily, but that is no reason for you and your mother not to survive. Live life as though nothing were wrong."

Lily's eyes smarted. "How are we supposed to do that? Are we supposed to pretend that you never existed?'

"I didn't say that, Lily. As for your job; I've already talked to Vance. He's agreed to let you work at his tavern."

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Papa, you hate taverns."

Mr. Evans waved that aside impatiently. "There comes a time when every man must eat his own words. Promise me that you'll stay out of danger. Promise me!"

"Papa—" she stopped when she saw the look on his face. "I promise."

"Good girl," Mr. Evans said. "Go open the store door and then you can go."

Lily nodded and left the room. As she stepped into the hot sunshine, her mind was still reeling. Her brain had accepted the fact that her father was going to die but her heart could even begin to comprehend the fact. In the distance, the bell in the church tower sounded once then all was silent.

The church tower was famous throughout Massachusetts. It had been part of a plan to contact Paul Revere with information about the British. The story went on to say that one lantern would be placed if they were coming by land, two lanterns if they were coming by sea. The warning had been placed that they were coming by sea and Paul Revere had rode throughout the various towns yelling out that "The Regulars are coming!" Lily had always found it amusing that Revere had been caught later that night and had been set free but without his horse.

Lily couldn't decide where to go. Emmeline was probably at home; she really needed a friend right now.

The Vance's house was just right inside Boston. It was small, with only the ground floor. The house was made of the standard material, wood, and kept neat. It wasn't big compared to most houses but with Thomas and Emmeline as its only occupants, it was perfect.

When Lily reached the front door, she banged loudly, a habit she had had since she was small. Footsteps approached and the door flew open, revealing Emmeline's older brother, Thomas.

Thomas was a tall person, with dark brown eyes and hair. He had a slight build and was considered very skinny by most people. He didn't speak much and his voice was soft but when he spoke, his message often had a powerful meaning. Thomas had always been shy, even when Lily had first met him on the boat coming from England. Emmeline had once mentioned the Thomas had once been an outgoing boy but when their father had died. Thomas had withdrawn into a shell.

Hello, Thomas," Lily said brightly. "Is Emmeline in?"

Thomas stood aside to let her in and shut the door firmly behind her. Lily gave him a smile as she passed him. Three years ago, she had had a liking for him and had obsessed almost constantly over him. Emmeline had found it endearing that her best friend liked her brother and had made fun of Lily constantly for it. Lily had been upset by it and hadn't spoken to Emmeline for several days. But when Lily had found out that Thomas liked another girl in their class, Emmeline had been the first one she had gone to.

As she ventured further inside the quaint house, Lily found Emmeline in the kitchen putting the dishes away in the cupboards.

"Hi, Lily," Emmeline said, as she put the last of the dishes away. "I thought I heard your voice."

Lily nodded. Being the perceptive friend she was, Emmeline asked, "What's wrong?"

Lily contemplated on whether or not telling her about the leak but she felt guilty about withholding from Emmeline so she went ahead. "My father's in trouble," Lily replied hesitantly. "Apparently, there's someone who's been snitching to the British officers."

Emmeline gasped in surprise. "Oh, Lily. I'm so sorry. I can't believe anyone could ever do that. Do you have any idea who do it or why?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know. There are so many people who go to those meeting. It could've been anyone. One of the people we interact with every day." She bit her lip.

Emmeline swore softly. "They're doing it for the money, I'm guessing. Why else? People are so greedy these days." Emmeline paused. "But then that means your father – he's going to be arrested?"

"It's not even a question. They could come at anytime. Papa thinks they might come soon, probably tonight. Do you think they would?" Lily asked. She choked back a sob.

"No, not that soon. They have to act subtly and carefully. Of course, I don't think they care who lives and who dies as long as it's the American leaders." Emmeline hugged her. "I really am sorry, Lily. I wish there was something I could do. Does your mother need help?"

Lily wiped her eyes. "No, we'll be fine. Papa wants me to start working at your uncle's tavern. He's going to close the store instead," she added, noticing Emmeline's confused look."

"Your father hates taverns," Emmeline said, confused. "He's always hated that fact that I work there."

Lily shrugged. "I know. All he said was that sometimes we have to eat our own words."

Emmeline grinned. "This will be so fun, Lily! I'm so glad that I finally have someone else to talk to. Uncle George is so irritable most of the time and Thomas keeps to himself. And the soldiers are terribly vulgar. Always getting into fights and such. Sammy Leeds almost got shot for getting into a fight with a redcoat. They were both dead drunk, I don't think they had any idea of what was going on. Uncle George and Thomas threw them both out in the end. He was furious."

Lily managed a smile. "Was that bit of information an incentive to make me come? It wasn't very encouraging."

Emmeline laughed loudly. "Don't be silly, Lily. It's really dangerous but all the handsome soldiers are there."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Do you ever think of anything else?"

Emmeline thought it over. "Not really, no."

Lily grinned and shook her head as Emmeline laughed hysterically.

"You want some dessert? I've got some left over pie from supper last night. Between Thomas and me, we don't eat too much." Emmeline got up and got a plate of half a pie. "Pumpkin."

Lily took a bite and chewed it carefully. Next to her, Emmeline as eating it as though it were nothing special.

"It's really good," Lily said. "Did you make it yourself?"

Emmeline nodded. "It's an old family recipe. Mama taught me how before she –

you know. . . ."

Lily still remembered quite clearly of what Emmeline was talking about. A year and a half ago, Mrs. Vance had suddenly taken ill and had been unable to recover. She had been in great pain for several months before she passed away peacefully. Talking about her mother was still a painful subject for Emmeline.

"So," Lily said quickly, changing the subject, "what else happens at tavern

besides fighting?"

"Nothing much, really. They all spend their time eating and drinking, drinking and eating. It's as if they never get full. They're always calling for more too. 'You, girl, more whiskey.' Or 'You get me some more food.'" Emmeline laughed hysterically. "It's absolutely ridiculous."

Lily smiled. "I would imagine so."

"When are you starting?" Emmeline asked.

"I'll come with you tonight," Lily replied. "Papa could be arrested any time now. I might as well get some experience." She made a face. "As exciting as the tavern is, Emmeline, I'm not too terribly anxious to start."

Emmeline laughed again. "Don't worry, Lily. Everything will work out just fine. You'll see."

Thomas stuck his head in the kitchen. "Are you alright, Emmeline? I heard an abnormal amount of laughing going on in here. It sounded serious. You usually don't laugh this much." He was trying to keep a serious face, but hints of a smile were beginning to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"You're funny, Thomas," Emmeline said sarcastically. "Why don't you go away and leave us abnormal girls alone?'

"Your wish is my command," Thomas said sweetly, and disappeared.

Emmeline looked curiously after him. "Lily, he likes you."

Lily turned bright red. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. I know he does." Emmeline looked thoughtful. "He's always so much more open and happy when you're around."

"I don't know," Lily said slowly. "Emmeline, you're reading too much into this. Besides, Thomas is more like a brother to me now."

"He obviously doesn't feel the same towards you," Emmeline said, trying to keep a straight face. "Don't act weird around him. Pretend like nothing's changed between you two. Maybe he'll get over it."

"And if he doesn't?" Lily questioned.

"Then I think we'll have another case of Lily and Thomas on her hands," Emmeline said, breaking out into insane laughter.

Lily smacked Emmeline on the back of the head. "There, that was for your remark. It wasn't even called for."


End file.
